Justice
by BookWormsAreADyingRace
Summary: What if when Vlad had found out about Erin he had wandered off to clear his head? What did he find? Read to find out.. drabble fic! CHAPTER 8 IS UP!
1. Vlad I

_A/N: Hi guys! I've read some of HyaHya's amazing work and I just had to do a drabble fic of my own! Enjoy! Xx_

Vlad I

Vlad was angry. He was angry at Bertrand, angry at his Father, angry at Ingrid, angry at Erin and beyond angry with himself. How could he have not known? Erin was a slayer. Erin was a _slayer. _He could have got his entire family turned to ash because he was too stupid to realise he'd brought a slayer home. Because he'd fallen in love with a killer.

So he'd vanished for a while. He needed space to think and he couldn't do that with so many people around him. At the minute Vlad was stomping across a forest somewhere in Wales. He knew it was dangerous, being this close to his old home town, but at the moment he didn't really care. The emptiness of the place comforted Vlad somehow and his splitting head ache had finally gone away.

As he took in the peaceful surroundings Vlad's impeccable sense of smell picked up on something miles away. Slapping his hand across his mouth, Vlad winced as he tried not to drop his fangs. Blood. He could smell blood, and there was lots of it by the strength of the scent.

Breathing deeply even though he had no use to it, Vlad summoned all of his strength and tried to turn away from the enticing smell. It was probably only an unfortunate animal caught by a bear, but Vlad's mind was telling him something completely different. This was no animal. The scent was all wrong.

This was a breather.

His dark side was winning. Vlad knew he didn't have much time left, he felt his fangs drop down. He physically couldn't turn away from the scent of the blood, it was too much to bear. Suddenly, Vlad sped forward through the forest at breakneck speed, his eyes flashing with hunger. Leaves swirled around the empty air that the young vampire had left behind him.

Bad Vlad was back, and he was hungry for fresh blood.

_Thoughts?..xx_


	2. Vlad II

_A/N: I'm back! Hopefully I'll be updating about once or twice every few days.. enjoy.. xx_

Vlad II

As Vlad tore through the forest towards his next meal he felt something pressing down on his consciousness. _You DON'T CONTROL ME! _It resounded around his head. His good side. Vlad growled and pushed his other half away, but his other side still continued with his feeble attempts.

Determined not to let this opportunity go amiss, Vlad shook his head free of his light side and continued. Of course he had merged with that pathetic excuse for a vampire but they were still somewhat separated. In times of extreme anger he would be in control. Or in times such as these, when he was hunting for a meal. The pathetic wimpire had never even bitten a breather, do you really think that Vlad's dark side was going to let it stay that way?

He reached the clearing where the scent was coming from. The stench of blood was overwhelming, it seemed… familiar somehow to Vlad. Pushing the thought out of his aching head, Vlad pushed forwards. He could see it now – the body. He could still hear a weak heartbeat.

_Well, we'll soon change that… _he thought, smirking evilly.

_Thoughts?..xx_


	3. Vlad III

_A/N: Sorry for the wait, but I've been on holiday! It was at Whitby and there was literally goths everywhere, Ingrid would love it! Happy late Halloween everyone! Oh, and I need chocolate fast… *raids cupboard*.. I've got really bad cramp.. oh the perks of being a teenage girl.. :(_

Vlad III

As Vlad slowly walked towards the stirring body he caught a flash of black flit across his vision. He could make it out crystal clear. A bat. Vlad smirked. It seemed… fitting.

Fangs fully extended and irises a deep soulless black, Vlad strode briskly through the clearing, branches cracking underfoot. He was within touching distance of the body now. The scent of fresh blood filled his nostrils.

He could see the breathers face now. It was a girl, about sixteen years old. She was sprawled out across the muddy ground like a ragdoll, her bright blonde hair spread out from her shocked face.

Blood was covering the light cotton shirt she wore, spreading upwards towards her chest. Ironically, she was wearing a cross necklace that rested just above her collarbone. That wasn't going to help her much. Vlad sensed her heart rate speed up dramatically as she cast her gaze over him. She looked… familiar to him somehow.

_No time for sentiment… _Vlad thought. He bared his fangs so that the girl could now see them resting over his bottom lip, making dents in the soft flesh. He tilted his head questioningly towards the girl as if making a futile attempt to assess his next meal. She whimpered.

He knelt down, prepared to take his kill, but the sound of heavy footsteps behind him made Vlad stop what he was doing and stand away from the girl. She closed her eyes in relief. Vlad hissed.

"Get away from my sister!"

_A/N: If you haven't figured it out by now you can't be a YD fan!_


	4. Vlad IV

_A/N: Hope you enjoy it! Oh and I now realise I've been really ignorant and forgotten to thank you guys for your wonderful reviews! So thank you, I really couldn't do this without your support! Special thanks to Vlarinfan4eva who has reviewed every single chapter so far!..xx_

Vlad IV

Vlad remembered when he was six, and still in Transylvania, he had fallen out of tree. He hadn't meant to, he had just been exploring with Zoltan and had wanted to do something dangerous - like his father. He looked up to his father so much when he was six. One of the weaker branches had snapped under his weight, and he had dropped to the ground. Time seemed to have stopped in that moment and it was like he had fallen to the muddy floor in slow motion, the ground growing increasingly closer to his face until BOOM! He hit the floor with a loud crack. He'd broken his wrist that day. The first bone he'd ever broken. It hurt, but he could bear it. Just.

That was how he felt now. Time slowed down as Vlad took in the sight before him, mouth slightly agape. Then he fell back to reality with a boom. And it hurt. Just like his wrist hurt. It really hurt.

His father's words to him that day rang through his head - _Be a brave boy Vladdy, and I'll bring you someone home for tea! _Of course then Vlad hadn't understood what his father meant but the words still comforted him somewhat. And then the hurt went away when his sister bandaged his wrist up for him. Cooing sympathetically and telling him everything would be alright. Back when she was naïve and pitiful.

But this time there was a difference. This time, there wasn't anything to make it feel better. He felt wetness on the rims of his eyes. He couldn't do this. Not now. Not here. Not him.

This time.. Vlad couldn't bear it.


	5. Vlad V

_A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews again! Enjoy! _

Vlad V

Vlad remained where he was. Standing next to the girl. The boy in front of him narrowed his eyes. _He didn't know him. He didn't know who he was._

The lighter side of Vlad was changing his emotions into hurt. He was still alive and he hadn't even tried to find him again. The darker side of Vlad, of course, was much more in control and so his reflection changed these emotions into anger. The only emotion his dark side could convey.

"I said, get away from my sister!" the boy shouted, stepping closer to the girl. Vlad remained exactly where he was. The boy opened his mouth to speak again, but Vlad flashed three meters away from the girl before the breather could say a word. Vlad was lounging against a tree as if he had all the time in the world. The boy looked shocked.

"How did you.. how did you do that?" the boy stuttered, looking round at the forest as if it had been some kind of magic trick. Vlad smirked.

"Breathers…" he snarled. "So… unobservant." Vlad stepped closer to the boy, forgetting the girl.

His eyes flashed red. He had forgotten the girl, but he certainly hadn't forgotten his bloodlust.

"You should know… Robin."


	6. Robin I

_A/N: Finally you get to see inside Robin's head! Yay! :D_

Robin I

Questions. Questions are the only things running through Robin's head. How did he know his name? How did he move so fast? Why did his eyes flash red? And the most prominent question in Robin's mind.

_Why does it feel like I know him somehow?_

Robin stared, dumbstruck, at the pale teenager in front of him. He couldn't be any older than himself yet he seemed so much more aged than anyone Robin had ever met.

"How.. how do you know my name?" Robin asked, as loud as he dared, stumbling over his words. The boy chuckled darkly.

"How do I know your name?" the boy echoed, smirking at Robin's state of confusion. "Let's just say.. we were once.. acquainted with each other." The boy said, standing up from his lounging position on the tree. Robin furrowed his brow in confusion.

"I-I don't know you!' Robin said. As soon as the words left his tongue Robin knew it was a lie. Knew that somehow, even if he didn't remember it, he did know this boy.

Suddenly, the boy was inches away from Robin. Startled, Robin jumped. How the heck did he move so fast? Robin was about to ask, but the boy interrupted him.

"It's too bad I'll have to drain you, old friend…" the boy said, smirking. That sentence sent shivers down Robin's spine. He was going to run. But he couldn't. No. He _wouldn't. _He needed to find out who this boy was.

The boy opened his mouth. Robin could see.. fangs? _No way. Vampire's don't exist. Vampires don't exist._ Robin chanted it again and again in his head like a mantra. Then it felt like an invisible blow to the head. He could see black dots in his vision. _Vampires?_

Robin had keeled over backwards and hit the ground before the boy even had a chance to 'drain him'.

_Robin, do you think I could really be the Chosen One?_

_No way! You're a rubbish vampire.._

_Thanks.._

Vlad.


	7. Vlad VI

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Next chapter! I'm upset because I've got school tomorrow.. :(_

Vlad VI

Vlad shook his head at his collapsed former best friend. Breathers, so, so weak. The girl had lost consciousness. Presumably from blood loss. Vlad wondered where she got the wound from – perhaps she'd fallen? No. This was a purposefully created wound. Maybe she'd been stabbed.

It didn't matter anyway, Vlad was intending to drain her. At the minute, something was telling him that it was weak to kill their prey when they were defenceless, but Vlad suspected his good side just didn't want to kill her. He decided he'd satisfy his other halves needs for a small while. Just enough to loll him into a false sense of security.

Vlad walked over to the girl, and hunched down. Taking a lock of her blonde hair in his pale hands, Vlad scrutinised the girl carefully. His dark side found it harder to remember his life with breathers, but he could make out who this was. He remembered her. How she'd hated him once she found out what he was. His other side had been weak. He'd accepted that she thought he was a freak. But Vlad's other side never let go of a grudge. And indeed, he fully intended to kill Chloe Branaugh. Defenceless or not.

_A/N: Review if you have time and I might upload another chapter today! :D_


	8. Robin II

_A/N: New update you lucky, lucky minions… er.. I mean people!_

Robin II

As Robin's eyes fluttered open the first thing he registered was pain. His head felt like somebody had tried to split it open with a boulder. He lay still for a while, forgetting the severity of his situation, but bolted upright when he heard a snarl rip through the forest.

Robin gasped in realization when he was met by the sight of the boy – _vampire… _he reminded himself, standing in between him and Chloe.

"You!" he shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at.. Vlad? The vampire raised his eyebrows.

"Yes?" the vampire asked, staying perfectly still.

"You're a v-vampire.. aren't you!" Robin exclaimed, stumbling over his words.

"My, my Robin you've really outdone yourself haven't you?" the boy asked sarcastically. Robin caught a flash of ivory white fang as the boy spoke. Robin shuddered at the thought of fangs.

"Who… who are you?" Robin asked, his glare turned more curious than angry. The boy paused for a while, before striding two steps closer to the scared boy. Robin gulped.

"Vladimir Dracula – Chosen One, future Grand High Vampire." The boy said. He looked like he enjoyed relishing his many titles and he said his last name with an accent. Robin thought it sounded Transylvanian or something like it. The boy smirked.

"Why are you here?" Robin asked, sounding braver this time. He attempted to stand up, but it was like an invisible force was holding him down. Vlad flashed Robin a predatory smile, revealing his fangs, and his eyes turned a deep black.

"To kill you."


	9. Vlad VII

_A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait! I've been really busy! Thanks for all the reviews guys! :D_

Vlad VII

Vlad smirked as he saw Robin's eyes widen, and he reluctantly let go of his telepathic hold on him for a little while. It made Vlad smile as he saw Robin scrambling to get away from him. A monster. That's what he was. The nightmares of the child crying in the corner, the haunting presence that lurked in the dark. Something to be afraid of. To fear. To hate. The thought made him smile.

"You... you wouldn't kill me..." Robin whispered, shaking his head at Vlad. Vlad feigned surprise.

"Oh really? And why is that, _old_ _friend_" Vlad hissed. Robin gulped, composed himself, and shakily stood up. He fixed a cool glare on Vlad.

"Because I know you well enough to know that you're not that kind of person - _old friend_."


	10. Vlad VIII

_A/N: Urghhhhh this is such a facepalm moment... I've been caught up in real life guys! I've become non-fictionised! HELP! (thanks for the reviews!)_

Vlad VIII

It was as if the whole world had come crashing down. In an instant, the prey had become the predator. The hunter had become the hunted. Vlad stepped back. He had to stand down. It was no fun now that _he _knew. No fun at all.

"I know you Vlad. You wouldn't do this. Not to me." Robin whispered, glancing between his sisters feeble body and his former best friend. Vlad inched closer to Chloe, as if warning Robin not to continue.

Robin looked on in defiance.

"I _know _that you wouldn't do this. Don't you remember? The old times? Finding a friend?" Robin asked, looking directly into Vlad's eyes. Vlad smirked.

"Oh, I remember. Of course I _remember." _Vlad spat "All for the wrong reasons _breather._" Vlad looked down in disgust at the word and Robin bowed his head towards the leaf stridden ground. Vlad looked up to the sky. It was getting light, he would have to leave soon.

_Better get this over with then... _he thought, glancing at Chloe.

In an instant Vlad was stooped over Chloe's still form. Robin screamed, a low guttural sound. Vlad smiled.

His fangs were in the blondes neck before she even had the chance to blink.

Oh revenge _is _sweet.


	11. Robin III

_A/N: Sorry for the wait people! Writers block, what can you do?..x_

Robin III -

Robin watched in horror as his former best friends drained the life out of his sister. Chloe was beginning to wake, and her eyes were clenched in pain. Robin couldn't stand it anymore. Blood dripped down on to the muddy ground. He had to do something. Fast.

Scanning the ground, Robin spotted something lying in the leaves. He quickly grabbed it, and held it tightly in his fist. Vlad didn't look up, but Robin was sure he tensed as he sensed him. Steeling himself, he paced forward.

_This isn't him anymore. It isn't Vlad. _Robin thought to himself.

Nodding silently, the raven haired teen rose his hand into the air, his arm silhouetted against the moonlight. He _could _do this.

He breathed in quickly, and sunk the makeshift stake into Vlad's chest.


End file.
